De La Amistad Al Amor
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: U/A... Esta es una historia de como una grandiosa amistad se termina volviendo en algo más intenso llamado amor, Ichigo y Rukia son los protagonistas de esta aventura, aunque toda aventura tiene obstáculos... ¿Lograran estar juntos al final? Un fic Ichiruki y Byaruki... Historia ¡RE-ESCRITA Y MEJORADA!
1. Niño Nuevo

** _Pues estoy volviendo a subir esta historia, con una nueva cuenta y pues venga me he pasado a editarle unos cuantos errores… Sé que esta historia la vieron con la cuenta "Ichiruki589" pero ahora la subo con esta nueva, me gusto mucho y de verdad deseo terminarla, pero venga perdónenme si tardo demasiado en actualizar, tengo otras historias, llámenme loca pero… Si soy algo desquiciada con tanta historia, solo pido paciencia a veces no hay inspiración pero venga aquí estoy, volviendo con esta historia, que la he corregido un poco, mucho._**

**Aclaración**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Troll de Tite Kubo, ya que si me perteneciera a mí, venga me robo a Byakuya, sería mío, mío y mío. Además habría mucho +18 Ichiruki.

**_PRIMER CAPITULO: NIÑO NUEVO…_**

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años de cabello corto, este le llegaba a los hombros, de color negro, unos ojos grandes de un color violeta y azul, realmente atractivos y llamativos, ella se encontraba columpiándose, abrazada a su conejo Chappy. Ella era hija de un matrimonio perfecto, del matrimonio Ukitake el cual se conformaba por Jushiro y Hisana, de allí venia la pequeña Rukia. Dejando eso, Rukia se encontraba columpiándose, pero luego de un momento la pequeña decidió bajarse del columpió y empezar a marchar para buscar otro tipo de entretenimiento. De repente algo la detuvo, escuchar aquella voz que para ella era tan conocida, era de Byakuya Kuchiki un amigo, bueno Rukia no estaba muy segura de solo verlo como un amigo, pero vamos solo era una pequeña de cuatro años.

—Rukia…— Dijo el pelinegro, el cual la miraba con un brillo especial. Este pequeño tenía ocho años y era un niño realmente atractivo, con un rostro bastante llamativo, pero que mantenía con cierta frialdad. Tenía el cabello largo, le llegaba a por los hombros, era bastante alto, suficiente era decir que era más alto que Rukia y poseía unos hermosos ojos grises.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! — pregunto la jovencita, en un tono ciertamente elevado, mirando al niño con los brazos cruzados y un leve puchero, con un leve sonrojo, bastante gracioso y la hacía aún más tierna, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Fácil, tenía cierto apreció al jovencito frente a ella.

—Rukia, no grites, no estoy sordo— dijo algo ofendido el pequeño, mirando a otro lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un sonrojo algo leve también, pues a él de cierta manera le agradaba Rukia, era una joven simplemente especial —Quieres venir a la base secreta… El tonto de Renji está llorando, simplemente porque le di un suave golpe.

— ¡Idiota! Siempre haces llorar a Renji, tonto insensible— dice la niña abrazándose más a Chappy y marchando, como soldadita hacia la base, de manera rápida ya que no deseaba perderse de nuevo en los ojos de su amor secreto. Paso por un pequeño acantilado que había cerca de la base, lo vio por un momento y negó corriendo. Le tenía miedo a las alturas, un enorme terror, así que termino de llegar y vio a un Renji sonriente, dándole zapes al enanito del grupo, Toshiro, ante esto, Rukia, dejo a Chappy acomodado y le dio una patada en la quijada a Renji.

— ¡Oye! ¡Porque me has pegado, que mierda te he hecho! —Grito el pequeño molesto. Poniéndose de pie para darle una golpiza al salvaje que lo lastimo, pero al darse cuenta de quién era sonrió, feliz –Rukia eres tú- corrió hacia ella y le dio un leve zape. Renji se aprovechaba de ser más alto que la pelinegra. El niño era de cabellos puntiagudos y de un color rojo intenso, de unos ochos años también al igual que al pequeño que estaba lastimando, Toshiro, Él tenia 8 años pero la estatura no lo confirmaba aun.

—No me hables abusivo feo— le saca la lengua de manera infantil y va a ayudar a su amigo, este asiente agradecido y se va a sentar por otro lado, luego con una gran sonrisa saluda a todos los demás —¡Buenas Grimmjow, Ishida y Sado! — grito los nombres de manera amable y sonriente. Le agradaba estar con todos ellos, eran el mejor grupo, hace ya más de seis meses que estaba con aquel "Grupo De Idiotas" que la creía una niña diferente y genial. Rukia realmente lo era, era especial, pues no se llevaba con ninguna chica tan solo con Tatsuki, que era también parte del grupo y ahora llegaba.

Tatsuki era una pequeña niña, más alta que Rukia de seis años, con cabello corto y negro, con una sonrisa reconfortante y divertida, esa era Tatsuki. Las dos se saludaron, Rukia y Tatsuki, con una mirada llena de picardía, alguna travesura se traía entre manos.

Grimmjow era un pequeño niño, más bajo que Tatsuki unos 2 centímetros, pero si más alto que Rukia y Toshiro, era de cabellos celestes, ojos color celeste, con una sonrisa traviesa, pues tenía planeado otra travesura, aparte de la de Rukia y Tatsuki. Ishida era un niño de lentes, de 8 años al igual que Grimmjow y los demás, pero este lucia más tranquilo y por ultimo estaba Sado el si era mucho más alto que todos, el tenia 9 años y su cabello era largo y su musculatura se empezaba ya ah notar, cosa que le envidiaban todos.

— ¿Sado qué demonios te inyectas he? ¿Esteroides? ¿Ejercicio? ¡Por Dios dímelo! — gritaba histérico, el jovencito de cabellos rojos, el cual estaba todo flacuchento, pues se notaba mas al pararse al lado de Sado. Renji al no obtener respuesta, ya poseía un aura azul, la cual demostraba su depresión, marchando a una esquinita.

—Renji deja esas preguntas… Además el ejercicio no se inyecta— dijo Sado de manera seria. Después de pararle la boca a Renji hubo un largo silencio, todos se miraban las caras aburridos.

—Bakas… ¡Tengo que presentarles a alguien, síganme!—ordeno Tatsuki para luego salir corriendo de allí con una sonrisa, notando que todos la seguían. Tatsuki luego de un rato corriendo, paró en seco, todos miraron al lugar en donde ella miraba y ¡Sorpresa! ¿Un arbusto de color naranja?… No esperen, se movió— ¡Oh vamos no seas nena Kurosaki! — grito riendo.

De repente salió aquel supuesto arbusto con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes y mirando de manera asesina a su nueva amiga — ¡Oye no digas estupideces no soy una nena, soy todo un niño! — grito y todos quedaron sorprendidos, lo miraban y lo miraban.

— ¿Oye que mierda te has echado en el pelo? — pregunto alzando la ceja, el pelirrojo y ante esto, recibió un zape de todos, pues él no era el indicado para burlarse de los colores de pelo.

—Silencio tomate— dijo una Tatsuki de mirada asesina, soltó un suspiro —el es Ichigo y será nuestro nuevo amigo, es muy divertido, se mudo hoy y su papá lo fue a presentar conmigo, para que su antisocial se volviera social, para eso estamos nosotros, así que lo traje.

— ¡Oye! Eso no me ayuda en nada, idiota— dijo el peli naranja con su ceño fruncido.

—Hey, tú, naranja podrida no le digas idiota a Tatsuki— dijo molesta la pequeña Rukia, sobresaliendo —Oh haré que Chappy te golpe, hasta que te desangres— dijo la niña mostrando a su Chappy al cual lo hacía lucir diabólicamente inofensivo.

Se escucho la risa infantil de Ichigo, al cual le aprecio gracioso que aquella niña le hablara así, este se acerco, haciendo notar las diferencias de alturas —Enana tú y tu conejo, se pueden ir por el acantilado de por allá— dijo sacándole la lengua.

Rukia se ofendió tanto que le dio una patada muy fuerte, en la entrepierna —Maldita zanahoria, como te atreves— y así empezó un revuelo entre eso dos, sacándose la lengua, insultándose, diciéndose lo feos que eran y burlándose de sus estaturas, mutuamente. Esto era el inició de una agradable historia llena de alegrías, momentos tristes, de drama y mucha acción… Si la amistad entre esos dos.

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, ya editado y etc, etc, espero me haya quedado mejor que la vez pasada, espero les guste chic s, ya me dirán si la sigo, esta vez prometo seguirla, solo necesito paciencia QnQ! Por favor y gracias por su atención :3**_


	2. Rukia No Mueras

¡Venga! Otra re-edición, este es el segundo cap y editado, miren que les he subido doble capitulo, ya están mejor *Q* y vuelvo lo repito, paciencia por si me tardo mucho QnQ

**_Rukia no mueras…_**

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, bueno tal vez solo el aire y el sonido de algunos animalitos del bosque, pero si se prestaba atención se podían escuchar los lloriqueos de alguien. Los lloriqueos, además de quejidos eran de Rukia la cual estaba realmente triste. Su rostro estaba mojado, era obvio que estaba así por tanta lágrima que se le escapo, estaba tan triste que pensaba que no podría parar de llorar. Repente se sintió otra respiración, en aquel lugar. Unos ojos color ámbar le miraban y estos inocentes ojos, se veían entristecidos. El dueño de estos ojos corrió hacía ella, con pena, con arrepentimiento.

—R..Rukia no llores, mira lo que dije yo era…— se encontró con esos ojos llenos de pequeñas lagrimas, que aun no se lanzaban a las mejillas de la niña pelinegra, Ichigo se sorprendió y se acerco a limpiar algunas lagrimas suicidas, que se escapaban de esos ojos hermosos. Rukia lo empujo y se levanto a correr, con los puños apretados, tratando de escapar. Ichigo se sintió aun más culpable por aquella situación, si él la había provocado, por haber gritado a los cuatro vientos lo fea que le parecía Rukia.

**_Flash Back…_**

Ya había pasado un año completo, desde que conocieron a Ichigo, aquel peli naranjo amargado y poco social, pero ya era un gran amigo y todos los apreciaban muy a su manera, aunque otros no lo apreciaban tanto y se ponían en son de molestarlo y otros solo eran friós, como en el caso de Byakuya que ahora lo veía como su completo enemigo. El mocoso idiota de pelos de naranja que le robo la completa atención de Rukia y eso aunque no lo aceptara, era su completo veneno, pues él y Renji notaron que estos dos, se habían hecho amigos y se apegaron demasiado, no solo ellos lo notaron, todo el grupo y medio mundo.

Este día Orihime andaba detrás del grupo, como ya se le venía haciendo habitual, desde que Ichigo estaba con ellos. La niña de cabellos naranjos, estaba hablando con Ichigo, tenía un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa que demostraba su felicidad. Mientras por otro lado iba Rukia caminando atrás de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y se notaba su molestia. A ella nunca le agrado Orihime y ahora menos, porque estaba con su Ichigo, bueno su perro, porque no era nada especial para ella, solo un sirviente… Oh solo eso deseaba ver. Estaba completamente harta de ver com estos iban de lo más contentos, no lo soporta más —-¡Ya aléjate de Ichigo! — grito con fuerza llamando la atención de aquellos dos.

Orihime se sorprendió ante el grito, se pregunto que le sucedía a Rukia, porque le gritaba de esa manera tan agresiva —Ru-chan ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la niña preocupada, ante la mirada de odio que le tenía, Rukia, esta se acerco y empujo a Orihime, la pequeña pelinaranja cayó al suelo con lagrimas, pues se había lastimado y mientras Rukia le sacaba la lengua, se aferraba a su pequeño conejo, ante esto Ichigo se acerco a Orihime y miro con el ceño fruncido a Rukia, aquella acción le molesto por completo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rukia? —- grito molesto, ayudando a Orihime, luego hubo un silencio incomodo y Rukia se puso más molesta, para ese entonces hizo su aparición, el de cabellos rojos. Este se cruzo de brazos al notar que Ichigo miraba feo a Rukia; Orihime aun lloriqueaba e Ichigo la abrazo, consolándola y ante esto Rukia se dio media vuelta y jalo a Renji de la mano, antes de terminarse de ir, paró en seco y grito…

— ¡Te odio Kurosaki! — grito y se termino de ir con Renji. El día pasó y fueron a una pequeña reunión en la base secreta, Rukia ya iba más tranquila, pero al ver a Orihime nuevamente frunció el ceño y sintió cierta tristeza. Todos estaban en silenció y entonces Tatsuki, miro a Rukia y a Ichigo, los cuales se miraban con completo despreció, soltó un suspiro y se puso entre las miradas de estos, miro a Ichigo.

—Ichigo….. ¡A ti te gusta Rukia! — afirmo la pelinegro ante esto, todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo esa bendita incomodidad. Byakuya miro mal a Ichigo, si este confirmaba aquello, lo golpearía sin pensarlo dos veces, luego Renji se arreglo sus cabellos y se acerco a Tatsuki a darle un tremendo zape.

— ¡NO! ¡A mí nunca me gustaría una mocosa tan fea y mala, como lo es la bruja de Rukia! — grito con molestia Ichigo, ante esto todos volvieron al silencio. Byakuya se molesto ante los insultos y se acerco a Ichigo, agarrándolo del cuello. Se pudo escuchar como alguien corrió hacia la salida y todos dejaron a Ichigo por un lado, viendo como Rukia salía de aquel lugar, corriendo con el corazón roto, odiando a todos y en especial a aquel que la llamo "fea" y grito a los cuatro vientos que era una bruja y que nunca gustaría de ella, si ese ser lo sentía odiar y eso que era una pequeña de no más de 5 años, que ahora sentía rencor por el chico al cual mas quería y de paso pensaba en que la culpable era Orihime, ella y nadie más.

Byakuya salió atrás de la niña al igual que Renji, el cual llevaba cara de preocupada e Ichigo se quedo allí parado, empuño las manos, pues comprendió el daño que provoco su mentira, ahora Rukia huía y quien sabe que pasaría, así que salió corriendo igual, con fuerzas, en busca de su amiga, de su mejor amiga…..

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Ichigo fue detrás de ella, el bosque estaba demasiado espeso y eso no le permitía seguirla, de repente empezó a llover, miro hacia el cielo y comprendió el porqué, todo estaba gris. Rukia seguía corriendo, el niño seguía a la pequeña figura de la niña, pero de repente Rukia perdió el equilibrio no se dio cuenta que estaba en el acantilado y allí cayo. Ichigo observo aquello, totalmente aterrorizado. Rukia, su Rukia cayó en picada a aquel acantilado, sintió terror y de sus ojos las lágrimas salían — ¡RUKIA! — grito y corrió al acantilado bajando, con rapidez, tanta fue la rapidez que se tropezó y fue rodeando, se raspo todo. Fue hacia aquel lago y se metió, tomándola en brazos. Se veía toda ensangrentada y su pierna, tenía una grave herida.

Ichigo lloraba, gritaba su nombre. Era horrible ver a que a quien más quería, la tenía en sus brazos, pero sangrando. Llego Byakuya este quedo en shock, se acerco y se abrazo a Rukia; no la pudo quitar de los brazos de Ichigo, este la tenía tan pegada a él, Byakuya lo miro con odio profundo y luego llego el padre de Rukia, el señor Ukitake este tomo a Rukia y Ichigo. Jushiro tuvo que hacer fuerza para lograr separarlos, el hombre no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo. Este llego a tomar un taxi marchando a un hospital, seguido por los amigos de Rukia y sus padres…..

Las horas pasaban en aquel hospital, el silencio ese que provoco todo aquello, se encontraba a flor de piel Hisana lloraba de manera incontrolable, se sentía volverse loca, su pequeña princesa estaba siendo operada y luego Masaki abrazaba a su bebe, a su Ichigo con fuerza y este lloraba y lloraba sin control —mamá fue mi culpa, ¡fue mi culpa! —lloraba con fuerza. De un momento a otro salió el Doctor.

—Ichigo— susurro el doctor, Ichigo salió de donde se encontraba y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos —acompáñame— Ichigo lo acompaño sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, antes tomo a Chappy. Al llegar a la habitación vio a su Rukia recostada y con un pálido rostro, se notaba lo grave que estaba y él se acerco, le tomo la mano, la apretó, tomo a Chappy se lo dio, luego acarició el rostro y siguió llorando.

-Rukia no mueras…. Te lo ruego, te lo imploro- susurro arrodillándose al lado de la cama, se sentía tan culpable, sentía que la culpabilidad lo quemaba, la conciencia hacia añicos su corazón, lo desgarraba de manera intensa, provocando que este llorara arrepentido —Eres la más bella y sin tu belleza y….y…yo no podre vivir— susurro y de repente, sintió como le correspondían el agarre de su mano, este se levanto y la miro, de repente…..

**_Bueno hasta aquí dejo el segundo cap, espero les guste la re-edición ò.ó bueno ahora si hasta el próximo. _**


	3. Rukia, Tengamos Bebes

**Buenas a todos: **Pues vengo aquí a dejarles otro capítulo de esta historia, el cual vendría siendo el tercero, espero y lo disfruten.

**Aviso: **Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, son propiedad del gran Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para entretener a ustedes lectores.

**Rukia, Tengamos Bebes.**

Rukia lo veía con una tierna sonrisa, aunque estuviese allí lastimada de su rostro, ella aún lucía hermosa. Ichigo al ver que despertaba no dudo en abrazarla.

—Eres una niña, Ichigo— susurro mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Al fin reaccionaste— hablo Ichigo, mientras la apretaba más contra él. Ciertas lagrimas se asomaron a los ojos de este —Tenía tanto miedo.

—Oh Ichigo… Vamos estoy bien.

De un momento a otro entro el Doctor y al ver como los dos pequeños conversaban tan alegremente lo dejo atónito, una sonrisa se asomo al rostro de este y permitió que pasaran los padres de la pequeña, luego de aquello Ichigo tuvo que salir e irse a casa ya más tranquilo de saber que Rukia está bien.

**Cuatro Meses Después:**

Luego de aquel accidente Rukia mejoro mucho y ahora mismo era como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado, la pequeña se encontraba en el parque con sus demás amigos. Todos se encontraban en un pequeño Kiosco, en una rueda mientras conversaban sobre lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido… La mamá de Ichigo se había desmayado y todos estaban allí apoyando al pequeño Ichigo, el cual se encontraba con un rostro triste, pues él contaba que había visto como su madre vomitaba y se mareaba, el pelinaranja estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Seguro está enferma y es mi culpa por no dejarla descansar— dijo Ichigo, con tristeza.

— ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no es tú culpa, Ichigo, no te pongas así— susurro una preocupada Rukia.

—Es que lo es— dijo volviendo puños sus pequeñas manos, por la cierta impotencia que sentía —Yo esta mañana, la hice trabajar, con mi desayuno y mi refacción, ella siempre trabaja por mi culpa y ahora se enfermo, porque yo nunca ayudo en nada.

Todos miraban apenados a Ichigo, se notaba su preocupación y su mal estar… Pues no iba a saber que sucedía hasta que su padre fuera por él al parque, pues este lo mando a con sus amigos mientras iba a revisar a su esposa. Él solo quería saber de si madre. De un momento a otro se vio como su padre llegaba al lugar y de paso con él traía a su madre, la cual venía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ichigo no dudo en ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacía ellos.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! — gritaba el pequeño, hasta llegar a abrazar a su madre con fuerza, la cual lo recibió y correspondió su abrazo.

—Ichigo— dijo su padre llamando su atención, este se asusto y se separo.

—Lo siento, mamá ¿Te lastime? — pregunto preocupado, mientras la miraba con tristeza.

—No cariño, no te preocupes.

Todos los demás chicos fueron llegando a donde estaba la familia Kurosaki.

—Te tenemos una notica, Ichigo— hablo su padre con tranquilidad —Vamos a casa.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos— susurro Ichigo, despidiéndose y marchando con sus padres.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres lo llevaron a la sala y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Mamá está bien, cierto? — pregunto con seriedad y sus padres tan solo pudieron sonreír con ternura, Ichigo se encontraba tan preocupado y para Masaki era un niño tan tierno.

—Mamá se encuentra bien— Isshin hablo, en un tono tranquilo y sublime —Solo qué ella ahora se debe cuidar un poco más.

—Isshin, ya dilé.

—Bien, pues Ichigo, mamá esta…— sonó el timbre e Isshin fue interrumpido.

—Yo iré a abrir— susurro Masaki, poniéndose de pie y marchando, dejando a esos dos allí solos…

—Papá, podrías decirme ahora.

—Espera a que venga mamá— de repente se escucharon sollozos. Estos dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacía la puerta, encontrándose con Masaki abrazando a cierta pelinegra, la cual ocultaba su pequeño rostro en el hombro de la madre de Ichigo, la cual estaba de rodillas para poder abrazar a la pequeña niña.

—Oh mi tercera hija— hablo un Isshin, siendo atacado por la ternura que provocaba aquella escena.

—Se..Señora Masaki, dígame que no se va a morir, por favor. Ichigo la necesita y todos necesitaremos de sus panquecitos y...y.

—¿Ter..tercera hija? — Ichigo noto aquel detalle en las palabras de su padre y esto provoco que Rukia parase de llorar y dejara al fin explicar a Masaki.

—Así es— se separo del abrazo y tomo a esos dos pequeños abrazándoles —No estoy enferma, estoy embarazada.

— ¡Embarazada! — Gritaron los dos pequeños, bastante emocionados — ¿Tendré un hermanito?

—Sí, tendrás otro hermanito.

—Felicidades Ichigo, tendrás otro hermanito y tú serás el mayor.

—Así es Rukia, seré el mayor y cuidare mucho de ellas.

Los dos adultos pasaron con los dos pequeños y Masaki se puso a preparar unas galletas para celebrar aquella gran noticia, pero claro fue ayudada por aquellos dos pequeños y por su esposo, los cuatro se divirtieron en aquella cocina y ahora mismo disfrutaban de las galletitas.

—Que divertido fue ayudarle, señora Masaki— comentó una emocionada Rukia.

—Mamá, ahora debes saber que te tendré que ayudar y mucho, además de cuidar.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Yo igual la ayudaré en todo, señora Masaki.

—Y yo también ayudaré, Masaki— le dio un beso a su esposa y los dos pequeños taparon sus ojos, soltando un "Asco"…

Un día después de esta hermosa noticia, todos se reunieron en la base secreta.

— ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir, Kurosaki? — Preguntó Byakuya, con los brazos cruzados y esperando un respuesta de aquel tonto.

—Dinos, Dinos, Ichigo— decía Renji, acercándose a picar el rostro de Ichigo —Anda, anda, apurate, apurate. Quiero ir al baño, quiero ir al baño, dinos, dinos.

Cierto tic se formulo en la pequeña ceja del niño, si, Ichigo termino por darle una patada a Renji, el cual resulto en el suelo.

— ¡Cállate, piña roja! — todos empezaron a reír, menos Byakuya que simplemente negaba, junto con Toshiro, al cual tampoco le pareció graciosa aquella escena.

—Ichigo, ya cuenta que ha pasado— pidió un sonriente Grimmjow.

—Ya vamos gatito— dijo Ichigo, rodando los ojos.

—Nee, Ichigo ¿Les puedo decir? — pregunto una ilusionada Rukia.

—Si, si, si, adelante.

— ¡La mamá de Ichigo, está embarazada! — grito una emocionada Rukia, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

—Ay no ¿Otro Ichigo, igual de feo? — dijo Renji, en un quejido.

—Felicidades Ichigo— felicitó Byakuya, con sinceridad, pero sin dejar ese rastro de frialdad.

—Renji, eres un idiota— Hablo Tatsuki, pegándole un super-zape —Eso fue, por lo tarado que eres… Ichigo, me alegro por tu mamá y por ti, es realmente bueno.

—Ohh un bebe, felicidades Kurosaki-kun— hablo Orihime, dejando ver su felicidad.

—Qué bueno que vas a tener una hermano, Ichigo y que mala suerte la que tendrá ese pobre bebe— comentó Grimmjow.

—Sí, será una tortura para ese pobre niño— negó Uryuu.

—Esperemos seas lo suficientemente responsable, Ichigo y felicitaciones— comentó el más enano de todos los chicos, Toshiro.

—Felicidades, Ichigo— Hablo sado, con tranquilidad.

—Gracias chicos, yo la verdad seré el mejor hermano del mundo…

Luego de esa noticia todos se sentaron a pensar lo que ahora iba a pasar, todos muy felices por lo del embarazo de la señora Masaki, pero en esas cabecitas había cierta curiosidad…

— ¿Cómo se harán los bebes? — pregunto Grimmjow.

—Yo se lo pregunte a papá, pero me mando a comprar helados — comentó Renji, distraído —Luego dijo que era muy idiota para entenderlo.

—Le doy la razón a tu querido padre— dijo el peliazul riendo.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Y ¿Si no quiero callarme? — pregunto acercándose al pelirrojo.

—Nee Sado, separalos— pidió una preocupada Orihime.

Y así fue como Sado los separo.

—En fin, esas cosas son de adultos— dijo Tatsuki —Y las cosas de adultos dan asco.

—Rukia, tengamos bebes— todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien fue el que dijo esas palabras… Byakuya, las dijo y se podía notar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, al igual que en las de Rukia, mientras Ichigo empuño sus manos, enojado.

— ¡No digas idioteces, Byakuya! — Grito un molesto Ichigo —Rukia, Rukia, jamás tendría bebes contigo, porque serían horribles.

A Byakuya se le formo una aura oscura y sádica, algo peligrosa —Te voy a matar Kurosaki.

—Ch…Chicos, tranquilícense— pidió Rukia.

—Pelea, pelea, pelea— De nuevo Renji ayudando y junto a Grimmjow, los cuales gritaban por una sangrienta pelea.

—Hora de pelea de idiotas— comentó Grimmjow, como si fuera un presentadores que salen en televisión.

—Byakuya, matara a Ichigo. Le voy a Byakuya— dijo Uryuu mientras silbaba, de manera inocente.

—Byakuya— comentó Toshiro, alzando los hombros.

—Ichigo— dijo con seguridad, la pequeña Tatsuki.

—Ichigo— alzo los hombros, el peliazul, provocador de la pelea.

—Sepárenlos... — pidió Orihime, viendo como en ese momento Ichigo huía de Byakuya, con gran rapidez, era gracioso, pero Ichigo le tenía cierto temor a Byakuya, pero cuando se trataba de Rukia, ese temor se iba a la mierda, para defenderla y que este miedo volviera para salvarse a él mismo…

Todos iban detrás de ellos esperando que no hicieran una locura, en un 70% se divertían de ver aquello, el otro 30% rogaba por que Ichigo saliera con vida, por sus hermanitas…

**Fin del cap**

Sí, si, si, soy malosa! Pero es que simplemente no tenía ni una pizca de inspiración, hasta que hoy logre hacer algo decente, espero no les aburre este enorme capítulo y lo disfruten, ya saben espero sus comentarios, con sus opiniones, sobre este capítulo… Les quiero, hasta el próximo.


End file.
